The Sweetest Sin
by Howlin
Summary: Rating will most likely go up later on. Romy and Lancitty fic - both girls aint given in easily. Please rr - DISCAIMER - I DONT OWN X-MEN
1. Dear Diary

Dear Diary  
  
Inside a small, black, leather-bound book layed the deepest, darkest secrets of a certain, untouchable mutant girl. The 'author' opened the book, spilling her thoughts onto the paper.  
  
Dear diary,  
I'm so confused. Something happened a few days ago - and it wasn't just the normal Lance-flirting-with-Kitty thing that you may have heard about in previous entries. No, today I was the victim to someone's charm. It was like he trapped me in those frightening eyes, locking me in a state in which I couldn't run or speak. Of course, when he left me I realized the item he gave me was about to explode, so I chucked it. Why he did all that before trying to blow my arm off is beyond me, fore he is the enemy. Perhaps he is used to stopping people in their tracks. Well, whatever the answer is, I will not let myself fall prey to emotions that I should never be able to obtain.  
  
Finishing her entry, Rogue closed the book. Sighing she raised and leaned against the windowsill, watching lightning strike the ground in bolts, listening as thunder rips overhead. Kitty phased through the door and Rogue turned around sharply. "Where did yuh go?" Rogue asked, easily, almost boredly.  
  
"I was like, at the park. You should like, get out more - next time I go you so have to like, come with me, ok?" Kitty answered, brightly.  
  
Rogue groaned, but gave in to her roommates begging's. "When are yuh goin' next?"  
  
"Prolly, like, tomorrow sometime - I had to come in because of the huge storm."  
  
"Kitty, yuh are so pushing it." Rogue grumbled, sitting on her bed.  
  
Kitty only grinned and laid flat on her back on her own bed, staring at the ceiling. "Man I am so, like hungry - c'mon lets go eat something." Kitty said, jumping out of her bed and walking down to the kitchen. Rogue followed the valley girl into the area and ate an apple while Kitty chose a peach.  
  
"Ah thought yuh said yuh were hungry." Rogue muttered, watching as the other girl ate the single fruit.  
  
"Well, I just thought I could like, get you out of your room that way - you've been in there like, all day!" Kitty exclaimed. "And that cant be very like, healthy."  
  
Rogue simply shrugged and quickly finished her apple. Glancing around she noticed that the others were slowly emerging. "Dinnah wasn't served yet?" She questioned, obviously surprised.  
  
"Nope." Kitty replied. "You have like, no sense of time - its only 8 o clock.you know. the time when dinner is like, usually served?" She giggled at her own comment as the X-Men take seats around the table, plates piled decently high with all sorts of food products. Getting their own plates, both Kitty and Rogue served themselves. During dinner, the conversation centered, as it had for a while, around the previous, major events.  
  
"Magnetos crew - aren't they still after us? We haven't had any conflict since we re-built the mansion." Jean said, thoughtfully.  
  
"We will have to be on our guard then.always. The brotherhood is also still out there, and I'm sure they didn't change much either." Scott replied.  
  
Vat about doze huge metal monsters? Zah Zentinals?" Kurt said, as those things had captured a few of their fellow X-Men, but they had managed to get them back.  
  
Conversation went like that for quite a while - until Rogue retreated to her bedroom, tired. She laid on her bed, closing her eyes, trying to sleep. Kitty came in just a bit after Rogue and got dressed then promptly fell asleep - soon enough Rogue drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
A/N - Good? Bad? Rogue will not go with Remy first thing - promise. Acually, Kitty wont go with Lance straight off the bat, either. Oh, I will be gone for about a month starting August 27th, as I am moving to England, so if I can get more chapters up, great, but if not - sorry before hand. Please r/r ^_^ 


	2. Training And A Walk

Morning came quickly and both Rogue and Kitty arose roughly around the same time - 10 o' clock. It was Sunday, which meant only one training session, then the rest of the day free - either to recover from Logan's danger room run, or to relax. Quickly getting dressed the two stumbled down the stairs and burst into the kitchen, only to find Kurt already there, and nothing more than a few random pieces of fruit left. Scowling, Rogue picked up, peeled, and ate a banana, while Kitty wrinkled her nose.  
  
"KURT! You should like, totally leave food for others."  
  
"Sorry, Keety - I couldn't help myself." Kurt replied, bluntly.  
  
Sighing, the valley girl ate a plum and sat deep in her chair. Just then an alarm in the kitchen sounded, signaling that the recruits had about 5 minutes to get suited up and report to the Danger Room. Luckily, Rogue and Kitty were already in their mission outfits, so, finishing their 'breakfast' on the way, they made their way to the Danger Room. When all the recruits had arrived, the Danger Room kicked into action. Blades shot out of random places on the walls. Ray Crisp (Berzerker) blasted three of them into pieces, Rogue, who had touched Kitty lightly with a bare hand just before training had begun, was phasing through the spiked objects, as was Kitty. Bobby froze a few of the blades, watching them drop and shatter with satisfaction written all over him. Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane) was racing, low to the ground to avoid being hit, ahead of the others. The other recruits were either blasting the blades, sort of like Ray. When no more blades came out, lasers that shot quickly surprised the group. One beam struck Rahne sharply in her canine haunches, with slowed her down considerably, but she was the only one that got hurt. Roberto Da Costa (Sunspot), in his charged up form ( due to the artificial sunlight then poured from the ceiling ) picked up the wolven Rahne easily and ran ahead, leaving the others to deal with the lasers while he got out of range. Bobby froze all the sources of the beams and after that, the session ended. Logan appeared on a screen infront of them all. "Good job, brats. Sunny, take Wolfsbane to the hospital wing to get that checked out. Everyone else - your free to go." With a cheer, the group of tired mutants exited the Danger Room.  
  
Rogue and Kitty ran to their room, took showers and got changed quickly - hot water was precious around the mansion.  
  
"Hey Rogue do you wanna like, go to the park now? Ya know.since we're free and all." Kitty asked, tieing up her hair.  
  
"Shure - ah guess. Bettah get it ovah with." Came the reply from Rogue, who was brushing her trademarked hair.  
  
Soon enough, the two exited the Institute and walked to the park. Once there, they talked about random stuff - mainly centering on Kitty's non- stop chatting about how annoying Lance is.  
  
"I mean like, seriously - he keeps on like, calling me and stuff - I just don't know how to tell him to like, stay away." Kitty complained.  
  
"Sounds to Remy dat the fille est having some troubles, non?" A semi- familiar voice said from behind the two. Upon turning, both girls lazy, relaxed gaze turned into cold glares.  
  
"What d'yah want, swamp rat?" Rogue hissed.  
  
"Remy just walking - not wrong, is it chere?" Came the reply from the slightly older male.  
  
"C'mon Rogue, lets like, leave." Kitty insisted. With a nod Rogue turned and followed Kitty. Behind them, unseen by them, Remy smirked to himself. An untouchable fille, maybe. But she was a challenge, and Remy LeBeau never passed a challenge.  
  
A/N: Ideas, Anyone?? 


	3. Message and a Visit

When Rogue and Kitty returned to the institute, Logan met them at the door, instantly smelling the faint scent of a certain Cajun romeo.  
  
"Where'd you go." Logan asked, gruffly.  
  
"The park." Kitty replied, cheerfully.  
  
"The Cajun was the in the park?" Logan grunted.  
  
"Aparently." Rogue supplied.  
  
"Next time you run into one of Magnetos bunch - contact Jean or the Professor mentally. Get it?" He growled.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Logan." The two girls said in unison. Then they walked to their shared room, mostly because they didn't want to be asked any questions by the resident telepaths. Kitty checked their messages.  
  
"Hey Kitty - its Lance. I was hoping we could go out sometime - I know you take walks mostly every day, so maybe I can join you on one? I - PIETRO put that DOWN. What was I saying? Oh yeah - TODD STOP SLIMING THE WINDOWS. Erm - I better go control the animals..bye Kit-Kat." The only message played. Kitty sighed, glancing at Rogue.  
  
"Should I like, go?" She asked.  
  
"If yuh want - ah really don't care." Came the reply.  
  
"I'm gunna like, go to the Brotherhood house.coming?"  
  
"Nah ah'm gunna stay here an'..think."  
  
"Suit yourself." Kitty chirped as she walked out of the room.  
  
Rogue sighed, pulling out her black journal. She bit at the bottom of her ballpoint pen before writing.  
  
Dear Diary,  
It happened again. I think he called himself Remy. Anyway - I could feel my heart beating quicker when I heard his voice.as if hoping..no. First of all, hes the damn enemy - I would either be killed by my 'friends' or his phsychotic pals. Second of all, I am Rogue. I don't touch. I don't get emotionally attached. The golden rules of my life.  
  
She sighed, closing the book. She laid on her bed, falling into an uneasy sleep, where an ace of hearts was chasing her. Yes. Chasing her - with red on black eyes and an accented voice yelling "Rogue.Rogue.."  
  
Meanwhile, Kitty had just arrived at the Brotherhood house. She knocked on the door, only to be greeted by a rather abused-looking Todd.  
  
"Yo Lance, yer Girlfriends here." He yelled.  
  
"What like, happened to you?" She asked out of pure curiosity, eyeing his messed hair as well as the bruise on his cheek.  
  
"The all mighty rock head got mad at me cause I was slimin' up the window." He explained, hopping into the house as Lance approached the door.  
  
"Hey pretty Kitty - get my message?" He leaned against the doorframe, grinning.  
  
"Like, yeah.I came over cause I like, wanted to know when you wanted to go out, and I am like, banned to only one call a day and I already used it."  
  
"Maybe tomorrow? I can go out when your school ends, alright?"  
  
"Ok!" She said with a grin, and she walked away, not seeing that Lance got hit in the back of the head with a slimeball.  
  
"TODD!"  
  
- A/N: ok, I know I said Kitty wouldn't give in so easily.and she wont. She'll go out with him why? She wants to give him a chance. Sound good? - 


End file.
